I Dare You
by kalee60
Summary: It’s been ten years since the war and it finds Hermione and Draco working as magical artifact recovery specialists. What will happen when close encounters and a sword of power make them face a growing attraction to each other? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"God damn it Malfoy, throw me the other line." Hermione's voice cracked slightly belying her façade of fearlessness. She was at this moment hanging precariously from a thin wire forty stories up above the city of New York. It was by no means the highest building in the district but it was plenty tall enough for her. What she wouldn't have done for a nimbus right now. And that was saying something. She continued to hate flying, ten years after Hogwarts she still couldn't fathom what Madame Hooch used to get her knickers in a twist for.

"Anytime soon would be super." Her voice became a scared high pitched whine. Hermione hated she was in this position with him. God damn it, of all the operatives she could have been paired with it had to be Draco sodden Malfoy.

"Bloody hell Granger, give us a second. I'm trying to jimmy the damn window, hold your weight and not drop any of the equipment. If you weren't so frigid in fear you could try and be useful."

She could hear the smirk in his voice even though a rubber mask currently covered his offending face. Well maybe not offending, but it was a damn irksome one at any rate. And one she fully intended to slap once they were safely on sturdy ground. He knew she was petrified of heights and he was purposely taking his time with the window so she would be kept dangling like a fish on a line.

Suddenly she dropped about half a foot as her wire adjusted. Squealing like a stuck pig she flayed about trying to get a grip on the seamless glass window in front of her.

"Oi, stop thrashing about Granger you'll loosen the wire and then we will both be screwed, well, technically flat out on the pavement. Hey, I said calm down. NOW."

His voice finally penetrated her psyche enough for the rational side of her brain to kick in, but it didn't last long. Her heart hammered against her chest and breathing hurt as she tried to suck air in through her mask. It was aerated with small slits but for the life of her a full breath was out of reach. She panicked and started clawing at the clasps at the base of her neck that held her visor on. She just needed air and if she didn't get a lungful immediately her head would explode. Logically her common sense told her she was over reacting but she was beyond thinking realistically.

"Oh fuck it all to hell," Malfoys irritated voice vaguely penetrated her terror.

He launched himself from the side of the building until he arced out and landed directly over her, smushing Hermione against the plate glass window. She lost what little air she had as he winded her. Malfoys chest was flush with hers and he pressed himself even closer. Once she was secure he grabbed her arms pushing them above her head, effectively trapping her so she couldn't move. Hermione was about to splutter about personal space when she realized what he was doing. His deep even breathing pushed against her chest and she felt her body relax as it mimicked his. Suddenly her lungs were full of air.

But now she was more than a little aware of their close proximity. His muscled thighs held her trapped vertically and she could feel every inch of his toned torso against her. Oh shit, now was not the time to find out she was attracted to her co-worker. She tried telling herself it wasn't Malfoy who was behind the mask and that in this position with anyone she'd feel the same. He shifted slightly which only increased the pressure and she felt a spike of lust hit her. An involuntary groan left her lips and she felt him stiffen. Oh Christ he had heard her.

His masked face was now only an inch away from hers. Hermione was grateful for its full coverage, she had no idea what seeing his ice grey eyes would do to her at the moment. She had secretly fantasized about seeing those silver eyes filled with lust and passion, especially since they had been paired up eight months ago. Damn it, she needed more self control. He shifted against her again and her eyes widened when she realized it was on purpose. The little shit was trying to put her off balance. Her breath hitched slightly as she tried to make her frazzled brain function. It had been too long since she'd had a wizard. But unfortunately the only one she wanted was currently pressed against her right now. And there was no way in hell he'd return her need, she was becoming a lost cause. He moved again but this time with a little thrust and she gasped.

"Like that do we Granger? I never took you for someone who'd enjoy extreme sex," his voice was low and huskier than before and it made her stomach clench in want. He then released her arms, "Unfortunately our employer wouldn't be too happy if we fail to retrieve the sword in a timely manner and I do know how much you hate to fail."

Hermione pushed at him roughly and got a snigger for her effort. God he infuriated her, one minute he had her panting like a wanton women and the next she felt like a school girl being reprimanded for passing inappropriate notes. _What did you expect_ a voice niggled, he's a bloody Malfoy. Pushing buttons is a way of life for him.

Expertly he checked her harness, then with the grace of a cat Draco lunged off her and landed neatly back at the window he was in the process of opening. God he infuriated her with his flowing muscular movements, she was positively blocky compared with him.

"Smartarse." it came out louder than she thought, she bit her lip waiting for his terse reply. His teasing voice startled her instead.

"Come now Granger one small crack about sex and you're obsessed with my arse. Go on deny it, I dare you."

Hermione growled; if there were three words in the English language Draco could utter to make her react it was those. I dare you. And of course she rose to the bait each and every time he murmured them. But usually she wasn't hanging in mid air fighting to keep her dinner down.

"Shut it Malfoy and get that freaking window open, anyone would think it's your first time. Amateur."

Hermione thought she heard him chuckling about the use of her non-swear words, and barely contained the urge to whack him and tell him to hurry it up. Yet not even twenty seconds later she heard the snick of the window releasing. Begrudgingly she admitted that Malfoy was the most proficient and intelligent operative she'd worked with. He was also sly, sneaky and sometimes barely on the right side of the law to get the job done. He truly was a Slytherin through and through.

Hermione had been working for the Magical Artifacts Recovery Service for five years now; and never regretted turning down any of the ministry jobs that were offered to her at the end of the war. She loved finding and retrieving key magical relics from all over the world. A number had been lost after hundreds of years of misplacement, others forgotten completely and sat on shelves gathering dust and some still remained in treasure chests deep within mountains. But the majority of recoveries were of a more delicate nature. Former death eaters and their international brethren had sequestered thousands of key pieces and smuggled them out of England. And Hermione and Draco were the best in the business of getting them back, until heights entered the equation. Then she tended to get flustered.

She was most surprised when told Draco had joined the company earlier that year; and even more so when they were paired up as a team. She honestly hadn't had much to do with her former school nemesis since the war ended. She kind of wanted to keep it that way. But life obviously thought she needed a challenge, especially when it hurled an exceptionally handsome, tall, lithe, masculine grown up Malfoy at her. Her unwanted lusty feelings towards him had unsettled her at first, until his true prat nature came out. That at least took the shine off wanting to date him but didn't quite cover other urges.

He was always pleasant to her when other people were around but when alone he teased her relentlessly always trying to get a rise from her. When she complained about him, her superiors told her in no uncertain terms to 'grow up and work out your differences considering your adults now'. Suffice to say Hermione huffed and stormed out of the office. She'd only complained because Malfoy dared her to.

It only made matters worse that they had the highest recovery rate out of all other operative teams. It cemented their working relationship. And it also pitched them together in some rather compromising positions. She was now trying to climb through a window without Malfoys help, she was being pig headed but she didn't care. Hermione also knew her arse was in the air and very close to where Malfoy stood waiting for her. Dignity was a foreign word as she tripped on her wire.

"Excellent form as usual Granger."

She spun around to give him a piece of her mind but stopped short. He'd taken his visor off and his white blonde hair was damp from sweat. He'd obviously run his hand through it and it now fell softly over his forehead. The gray eyes she so desperately didn't want to see before, now rested on her and the corner of his mouth was raised in the traditional Malfoy smirk.

"What is it Granger? No witty remark or snide comment. You're slipping; middle age is always harder on women. Men tend to age like fine wine whilst women…"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence you git." Hermione unclasped her visor and shook her long brown curls out, glad to be free of the constricting rubber. "And twenty eight is not middle aged. In fact I heard that women reach their sexual peak at around thirty. Pity that boys reach it at eighteen; looks like your best years are behind you Malfoy, oh well I'm sure there are some girls out there that will settle for an out of form wizard."

The words had barely left Hermione's mouth when she was driven back into the office wall with such force she cried out in shock. Draco had a hand on each shoulder and was leaning in dangerously close to her face. Dangerously because now his mercurial eyes bored into hers and her stomach fluttered in desire. He had to bend slightly as his six foot two frame was considerably taller than her own five eight, but right now they were nose to nose. And it terrified her, she could smell his aftershave, it was spicy and expensive and her head swirled with images of her licking her way up his neck devouring his smell.

"I. Am. Not. Out. Of. Form." His clipped words brought her from the brink of doing something decideably stupid like kiss him. She licked her lips instead and saw his eyes follow the movement. God it only made her want his taste more. He leaned in even closer and she felt the ghost of his breath on her lips. If she wet her lips now her tongue would come in contact with him. It took all her willpower not to throw caution to the wind and do it. Draco must have sensed her growing desire as his eyes danced in mirth at her predicament.

"Let me go Malfoy we have a job to do, what if we get caught?" Her words were breathless and she was embarrassed at how obvious her attraction was.

"It's after hours Granger, no body but the cleaners are here. And I wont let go until you admit I'm irresistible and very much in my sexual peak."

"Well now, how can I admit to that when I have nothing to base my opinion on?" the words had left her mouth before she could think about their meaning. It was only his sharp intake of breath that alerted her to the fact she had pretty much propositioned him. Oh god he would laugh and tease her unremittingly now. She could imagine him puffing up his chest because Hermione Granger had flirted with him. Shit today was going from bad to worse very quickly.

"Would you really do it though Granger, that's what I want to know?"

Her eyes widened at the huskiness of his voice, it was sending spurts of lust straight to her core "Do what?"

"Get a thorough and well-informed opinion of my form, in a night of experience."

"You have to be joking Malfoy." She tried to push off the wall but he held her fast, Her stomach quivered at the thought of being trapped by him, not being able to move as he had his way with her.

"On the contrary Granger, you're the one making wild accusations about my manhood. I merely want to put all doubt to rest before my poor reputation takes a beating from your lies."

"I wouldn't say anything, you know that. I hardly talk to the girls in the office anyway. Plus your libido would never come up in civilized conversation. I was making a joke and you're taking it out of context."

His next words sent a shiver up her spine

"Don't get scared and back off, go on Granger live a little, I dare you."

Oh god.

Before Hermione could yelp a suitable reply a bang from the hallway startled them into movement. She quashed the momentary pang of disappointment and ran for the desk. Was she mental? Did she want to spend a night of delicious naughtiness with Draco? The reply her body gave worried her, and thrilled her.

She slipped under the table sliding like a baseball pro, Draco soon after. Hermione flattened herself on the ground and peered through the gap at the base to the door. Malfoy slid up behind tightly, pressing her further onto the floor, his weight distracted her for a moment and she almost forgot to breathe. Trying to get her crazed hormones under control she wiggled attempting to alleviate the uncomfortable feeling in her belly. She heard a growl behind her as Malfoy grasped her hips and held her steady.

"If you don't stop squirming like that right now, we will get caught, and not in the middle of stealing the sword."

Hermione's face burned when she realized what she'd inadvertently done. Her body was really making it hard for her brain to take control. She stopped moving and stared at the door which was slowly opening. Malfoys hands remained splayed on her hips; the heat was distracting and sent shivers through her body. She had never been so aware of another human being in her entire life. Even other men who she actually wanted to sleep with never made her feel on fire like this. To make it worse Draco and she were completely clothed neck to toe in cat suits. Imagine being naked?

A dark sneaker came into view and Hermione thought the gig was up. After so many successful missions today they would fail because she hadn't had sex in a year and Malfoys damn hot body and inappropriate proposition had her flustered. She could hear a tinny melodic sound and saw a large yellow bucket being dragged in. It was just a cleaner; she could hear an eighties remix from his MP3 player. Draco must have felt her body relax as he slid his hands further up her body. She froze; she couldn't say a thing or move without alerting the cleaner. She was at his mercy until the floors had been mopped.

His hand moved painstakingly slow as if waiting for her to stop him, she didn't know if she couldn't or if she wouldn't. His thumb grazed just below her right breast and she inhaled sharply, the sweet pain of wanting him driving her to distraction. He cupped it tenderly and squeezed slightly testing the shape and weight of her. She felt his groan against her back rumbling through his chest, it undone her. Her nipples hardened instantly as he thrust himself against her, she could feel every inch of his hardness achingly on the curve of her backside. Merlin he was bigger than she thought possible, a loud whimper left her mouth and Draco stilled his hand. The cleaner continued his sweeps with lack of care; he just wanted to be gone.

Suddenly she felt a pinch and her panties wet right through; he had her nipple between his thumb and forefinger squeezing lightly. She ground herself wantonly against him and felt him shudder slightly in desire. He tweaked harder until it was almost painful but she'd never felt anything so hot and right in her life.

The slamming of the door barely registered in her hazy state but she managed to shake herself free for a moment. Pushing herself backwards she tried to move out from under the desk. But Malfoy had other ideas and slid his hand down towards the slick heat between her legs. She jolted like a startled deer and in the process made him smack his head on the underside of the table.

"God damn it Granger, what was that for?"

She couldn't answer coherently; the feel of his hand on her breast was still too real. Instead she clambered up and grabbed her discarded bag of tools and just breathed. When she was under control she spun around to see him still sitting half under the desk watching her intently his eyes dark with lingering desire. She looked away quickly before she jumped on him. It was the heat of the moment, nothing more. She really didn't want Draco pawing her. Liar her thoughts taunted her.

"Right come on lets go, the cleaners gone. It's the perfect opportunity to snatch the sword."

Draco sat as still as a statue not moving a muscle, staring. She squirmed under his intense gaze, when she couldn't hold it anymore she looked away. She heard him swear under his breath. He got up adjusting the front of his suit accordingly, she tried not to watch but found her eyes drawn to him. He stalked over to her and she took a skittish step back, he stopped abruptly and she thought she saw a flash of doubt in his eyes. But before she could analyze what that could mean his smirk returned full force, his eyes going hard.

"You're quite the tease Granger; I should have known you wouldn't have the guts to finish what you started."

Hermione saw red.

"What the hell, I started? You're delusional as well as a stuck up chauvinistic pig. You manhandled me under a desk no less. I didn't ask for your attentions."

Malfoys eyes twinkled at her as his sneer deepened. "Oh but you did. Maybe not in so many words, but you wanted me alright."

"Whatever Malfoy, but I think touching a girl against her will is underhanded, even for you." Hermione felt her cheeks redden, she was lying outright. But she was so angry at herself for responding like a horny tart towards him.

"Watch what you say, you don't want to be eating humble pie later on. Because I will make you beg for my forgiveness, on hands and knees." His eyes narrowed as he spoke and Hermione felt a small pang of fear. It sounded like he meant every word, yet the notion of her on all fours in front of him made her dizzy with lust.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Oh I don't think that will be necessary."

He spun on his heel and headed for the door; he slowly opened it and checked the hallway then began to slip out. Hermione was hot on his heels so when he stopped abruptly she smacked into the wall of muscle that was his back. He spoke softly over his shoulder at her.

"This isn't over Granger, I made a dare and I fully intend to collect what's rightfully mine. That is unless you're backing out of my challenge?"

Hermione's stomach clenched in lust at the raw need his hoarse voice portrayed. Throwing everything she had learnt in a lifetime of peril to the wind, she reached up on tippy toe and licked the shell of his ear and whispered roughly,

"Oh Draco, I wouldn't dream of backing out of a dare, just be sure you're prepared for a long night."

His guttural groan and loss of verbal communication was enough to make her smirk in an almost exact copy of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I solemnly swear I own nothing of JK Rowling's world of Potter; I just like to take some characters out sight seeing occasionally!

Hermione found it hard to concentrate on the vault she was supposed to be cracking. Malfoys hot breath tickled the back of her neck as he leant over to watch her work her magic, well skill. It was quite ironic really that such a straight laced bookish goody two shoes would excel at something deemed so unethical. She found something comforting and ultimately satisfying listening to the clicks of the mechanisms until they released. But it was taking more than her usual skill to figure out Pierre Beldam's safe.

"Seriously Malfoy, shouldn't you be scouting the area making sure that, you know, we don't get caught."

"I'm quite happy here," she heard the grin in his voice and stifled a groan.

"Well I can't work with you hovering over my shoulder; you're panting on me like a dog. It's distracting."

"Ah, I can understand that."

"What?"

"I'm distracting; it's not your fault. I mean, when you are in such close proximity to perfection it can happen."

Hermione snorted and rolled her shoulders then shoved back slightly until Malfoy stepped away. Instantly the fuzz which surrounded her brain lessened, and as he walked over to the door to check for guards she finally got her groove back. Draco's playful side she decided was more deadly than the Slytherin Sex God. It would literally be the death of her. She was used to a smirking conceited know it all, but this was blowing all her pre-conceived notions of him out of the water. And she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

Damn it, the dare she'd accepted was making it hard to function. She could only think about the coming evening with growing dread and mounting anticipation. It was just sex if she honestly looked at it; there was no way it had to be any more. She ignored the small voice in the back of her brain which demanded her attention. It was tapping insistently at her resolve; no she told it I do not like Draco in a romantic way. She looked over at his broad shoulders and lowered her eyes taking in his tight ass as he leaned forward to look out the door, she sighed deeply. Physically he was gorgeous and if she went to great pains she'd admit she found his boorish humour and practical jokes funny. And he definitely proved a worthy adversary in the war of the words. But so far that was all she was willing to admit to anyone or even herself.

"I got it."

The click of the safe resounded through the room and she carefully tugged at it whilst twisting the knob. It gradually opened and suddenly in front of her was the sword of Azoth, still in its original sheath. It was made from lava rock heated and cooled a thousand times until a stone blade of such beauty was forged that a wizard placed a spell on it so the bearer would always win their battles. Obviously in the wrong hands the sword would be catastrophic. Pierre had placed it on the black magic market and was currently taking bids from all over the world, mainly from unsavory people who wished death and war onto the planet. It was detrimental that Hermione and Draco take this back to Gringotts and then it be placed in the bowels of a forgotten vault.

"Well grab it quick because I don't think we are as alone as we would like to be."

"What the hell does that mean Malfoy; speak English, not in riddles."

"It bloody means if we don't get out now, big brawny guards with guns are going to make escaping near on impossible."

"Oh crap," Hermione breathed. Time was of the essence and she didn't have any to spare to properly store the sword in the titanium case they bought. Without even considering the consequences she strapped the sheath to her waist, it fit perfectly. The sword hung down in a slight arc from her hip. Strangely enough it didn't hinder her movements but seemed to shift with her actions. She heard a low growl and looked up to see Draco staring at her fixedly, her stomach flip flopped as his mouth moved into a half smile.

"Merlin Granger, you look like a hot pirate, hmm great fantasy but we have no time, let's go."

Draco screamed past grabbing her upper arm and they ran for the second door in the office. As they burst through it the other door slammed open and three burly men clambered in. Hermione had a glimpse of angry dark eyes before she was running down the hallway.

She was glad to see Malfoy had the foresight to grab the backpack; it had everything they would need to escape. She hoped. But as they ran down rabbit warrens aptly named corridors Hermione began to despair. She could hear the guards' heavy footfalls not far behind; they had the advantage of knowing the building. She and Draco didn't.

Halfway down a hall he spun to his right and yanked her with him.

"Where are you going?" She hissed at his back, her arm aching from all his tugging.

"Trust me."

Hermione almost laughed at the absurdity of it all; five years ago those words would have meant nothing to her. But now she did trust him; you couldn't do this job and not have faith in your partner. Sure it took all her willpower and a hell of a lot of patience on her behalf to overlook his shortcomings. For no matter how good an operative Malfoy was, he was still a prat. A prat she was willing to spend the night with, if they got out of here in one piece. And by god she was hoping like hell she got a chance to see him naked. Yes, with her life on the line she would admit she was absolutely in lust with one sinfully gorgeous Draco Malfoy. The frightened brain worked in mysterious ways.

"I'm with you."

He glanced back and nodded at her grinning slightly, happy with her answer. She didn't know how women survived being on the end of his boyish smile. She was sure struggling. He quickly changed directions until they were in another office. They leant up against the closed door heavily for a second before they heard a thump further down the hall.

"Shit, we have less time than I thought." Draco swore as he strode to the window and looked down. Hermione heard a few more doors being opened and slammed, the guards were gaining. "Get over here I need to attach the line to your belt."

With growing horror Hermione looked at her waist, which now held the sword and no utility belt,

"We have a problem."

"What Granger? We don't have time to deal with your ludicrous fear of heights."

Hermione's eyes flashed, "It is not ludicrous it is a legitimate and crippling condition you pillock. Not that you'd understand what its like to have a weakness. Draco Malfoy, perfect embodiment of everything pureblood, hateful, proud, small minded…"

"Enough, if you hadn't noticed we have guards who wouldn't think twice about killing us on our tail, and you stand here attacking me with your prejudices. Now if your problem is not heights what the hell is it?"

Hermione stood gob-smacked, her prejudices, who did he think he was? So what if it was a little harsh, he was the king of saying meaningless spiteful things. Yet she saw the flash of hurt in his eyes before he covered it and she felt wretched. She knew what she said was uncalled for, she was scared and it was making her shoot off her mouth. Hermione was used to verbally sparring with him, but never had she attacked his upbringing. It was no better than him called her a mudblood all those years ago. She'd apologize properly later, if and when they had time.

"My belt, I took it off when I put the sword on. I must have left it near the vault."

Malfoys eyes slid down to her waist and he scowled. It wasn't her fault; he knew this and she could see he was thinking of an alternate plan. He began to take his own off.

"Oh no Malfoy; you are not giving me your belt. You take the sword and go, I'll find someway out."

He was on her in seconds, hands grasping her shoulders and ice grey eyes met her big brown ones. He shook her slightly, not to scare or to hurt but to get his point across.

"Damn you, I will not leave you behind, not now, and not ever. Get it through your gorgeous head we are partners and that actually means something to me. I will do everything in my power to get you out of here alive. I promise you Hermione."

She stood shocked, it was the first time he had ever uttered her first name and it took her breath away. Before she could even think about what she was doing she stood on the tip of her toes and pushed her lips softly against his. His lips stilled in surprise, Hermione thought he would back away but then with a deep groan his arms wrapped around her, tightly enfolding her into his strong embrace. His lips felt exactly the way they looked, sinful. And she was lost to the very devil himself.

He lifted her up a little as he deepened the kiss, his tongue dancing around her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and he filled her with his heat. Wrapping her legs around his waist she pushed herself onto his growing hardness. It felt divine with a hint of pure naughtiness. He walked his fingers down the length of her spine, leaving tingling spurts where he touched. He finally made it down and cupped her buttocks squeezing hard. He moaned into her mouth as she sucked greedily on his tongue. Never had kissing anyone ever felt so hot, so perfect. She was slowly losing her sense of being.

Draco's hand came closer and closer to her heat and she wriggled wantonly, wanting nothing more than for him to run his hands over her leather clad folds. Hermione was lost in a sea of lust, she needed to strip him naked and feel his hot skin on hers. Why in Merlin's sake had she not given in to her hunger before this? She pulled away vaguely.

"Oh gods Draco, we have to stop."

He started to place hot open mouthed kisses down her neck and she applied more pressure where their bodies joined.

"I don't think I can," was his breathless response.

"Well, well what do we have here? Sorry to interrupt this little sordid interlude, but I do want my sword back."

Hermione jumped off and away from Malfoy the sword catching on a nearby chair. Her face blazed yet he didn't let go of her, instead he pulled her back so she was slightly in front of him. One hand rested on her back and the other held her arm, she was overly aware of his presence. They stood together looking awkward and in a load of trouble while Pierre Beldam watched them smiling. His silver hair interspersed with black was neatly combed back from his lined face. He was powerful, you could tell by his stance and the three hired goons at his back.

Draco bent his head slightly and whispered in her ear,

"You'll be the death of us if you keep distracting me like that."

She shivered noticeably her heart beating erratically at the seductive note in his voice. Suddenly she couldn't figure out who was the biggest threat, Pierre or Draco Malfoy. Shaking off the foreboding feeling she wondered if he had a plan to get them out of this situation, since her mind was blank with lust. How he could stay calm and collected was beyond her, and how he could flirt and make her weak at the knees confounded her even more.

"Pierre, I would say it's a pleasure but I would not want to be called a liar."

"Smart mouthed as always Draco, it's a pity you never learned to respect your elders."

"I respect those who deserve it, no-one less."

Pierre's smug smile left his face slowly only to be replaced with a scowl. Shit, Hermione couldn't believe Draco was baiting the very man they had to outwit. She looked around the room covertly and saw no other exits except the one the guards stood in front of. They were screwed which ever way she looked at it. If Pierre didn't get his guards to shoot them he would definitely cement their feet and drop them in the Hudson. Damn their companies no wand policy, apparently the magic contained in them would set off sensors; hence no wands on any operation. It had never been a problem until this very moment.

"What a pity, I could have used an ex-death eater like you. But employment aside, I still want my sword back, now." Pierre held out his hand and waved his fingers at Hermione beckoning for the sword. What should she do? Hand it over without a fight; that would be a quick way to meet death. Or do they fight them with no magic or wands, which was an absolutely preposterous idea. But of course that's exactly what Malfoy did.

He took a second to wink at her and she watched in fascinated horror as he jumped the table and barreled into Pierre. Hermione soon realized she wasn't the only one to watch on in shock. None of the guards and especially Pierre himself thought Draco would actually tackle them barehanded. Wizards were not known for their prowess in physical fist fights it was all wand battles and curses. Pierre was slow to react and Draco took him out with his shoulder like a football player, and momentum kept him going for the guards. Pierre spun around and fell against the large mahogany table which dwarfed the room. The first guard fell to the floor with Malfoy sprawled over the top of him.

Pierre's face was a mask of murder as he glared back at Draco who was now engaged in a wrestling match. The other two guards still looked on in surprise not sure whether to join in or watch. Pierre made a move and Hermione saw a wand in his hand, it was at that moment she knew watching would not help them escape alive.

She reached over the table and grabbed Pierre's tie and when he grunted in astonishment she did something she hadn't done for a very long time. She punched him in the nose. He barely flinched; it was obviously more effective on teenage boys than full grown men. His angry blue eyes bored into hers and she felt a sliver of true fear break through. They were in over their heads with this older wizard, they needed a miracle. Hermione went with brute arrogance instead, after all she'd learnt from a master.

"You leave your wand sheathed or I'll do more than just break it."

Pierre chuckled in response and grabbed a fist full of her hair and jerked her across the table. She grabbed her head trying to lessen the pain of hair being pulled out follicle by follicle. She landed with a thump on the floor her hip sparking in pain and face red with indignation.

"Oh your threats are precious, like a little bulldog, all bark and no bite. I know for a fact I could do absolutely anything to you my girl and neither you nor your boy-toy could do anything about it."

Hermione spared a glance over her shoulder and saw Draco being held back by the three guards. His eyes were a little wild and feral, then it hit her, he was scared for her safety. He promised to keep her alive and now he was trapped not able to stop Pierre. She noticed a small trail of crimson running down his cheek from a cut above his eye. She was furious; no one could hit Malfoy, no one but her.

"He is not my boy-toy, well not yet anyway, and maybe even then he won't be for long." Hermione took in a deep breath and mentally slapped herself. "I digress, he is my partner and you just made a huge mistake."

Pierre laughed loudly at her. "Pray tell me what would that be?"

"You just pissed off the one person holding the sword of Azoth."

Pierre's eyes widened in disbelief as his gaze flicked down to her hand resting on the scabbard of the sword.

"You wouldn't dare, don't you know what that sword is capable of? Thousand have been slain, Kings and Queens cut down in their prime and wars won by vicious tyrants."

"And now a smarmy death-eater sympathizer who wanted to make a quick buck will be its next victim."

The sword felt heavy at first as she unsheathed it in one fluid motion. Hermione had never held a blade before yet it melded to her like an extension of her arm. With a flick of her wrist the blade twanged and held still. She felt no blood lust, no sudden need for war and supremacy. All she wanted was to get out alive with Draco and the sword then return home for a bath. Among other pleasurable activities she shouldn't be thinking of right at this moment.

"My lord?" One of the guards spoke in low tones trying to gauge what they should do. Continue to beat up on Malfoy or try taking out the angry witch who held the sword of Azoth at their master's throat?

"Leave them be you fools. You'll start a bloodshed that will not only end at your own feet but at the very feet of your family and everyone you ever cared about. This sword knows no bounds. Now leave and make sure they exit the building freely."

The guards released Draco and he slumped slightly before straightening up with his trademark smirk in place. The three men left quickly and quietly under his watchful eye. He let out a small bark of laughter.

"She's quite impressive when angry isn't she Pierre. But never mind you aren't the first to lose yourself to Hermione Granger's wiles."

The sword was still level with Pierre's throat and he swallowed loudly, fear and loathing obvious in his hooded gaze. Hermione was no sadist but she loved the sensation of power the sword had given her. It flowed through her veins, but since the fight never happened the rush was ebbing. It was a good thing too, she didn't want to get used to the heady feeling, it could get very addictive. She took a step back and sheathed the sword with a snick.

"And by the way Pierre, I did my research like all good operatives. The wielder of Azoth picks the battles to be won. I didn't want world domination or death; I just wanted to beat your arse"

With a smile and a flick of her hair Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him into the hall and the waiting elevator at the end of it. As the doors slid shut Draco leaned heavily against her and with a small smile said,

"Love, you sure know how to make an enemy. I'd better watch my step tonight and be good."

Her heart thumped against her rib cage, she was really going to do this, no backing out.

"Oh I don't know Malfoy; maybe I want you to be naughty. Actually on second thoughts I dare you to be."

A/N: Hi everybody! I just want to say thank you so much for the amazing reviews I received for the first chapter! It made my day reading them and I'm so glad everyone likes it so far. This chapter was more of a plot filler, I always liked a bit of action interspersed with all that sexual tension, so I hope it didn't put anybody off. That said the next chapter will be pretty steamy, it's what the first two were building up to. So just a warning if people don't like that sort of naughty thing! So big thanks go out to Butterflyfairies, Regin, Stella-TakeMeHome-, TeamEdwardAndTeamHayley, scoobysnakz, Igoteamedward, NinaSkyLove and learyl for taking the time out to review! Thanks so much! And I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of JK Rowlings Potter Universe; I just like to let them out! Oh and I make no money from this…damn!

Just a small warning, there may be some things in this chapter that might offend some people so read with caution!!

Hermione stepped noiselessly across the kitchen floor. She felt dizzy and a little nauseous, though this may have been caused by pacing to and fro at an insane rate. She had fought in a war, faced countless enemies and staved off darkness but here she was more nervous and scared than ever. It was only sex; get a grip she told herself for the thousandth time. Yet Hermione was beginning to realize with Draco Malfoy it would never be in simple terms of sex. He would complicate it and make her feel a hundred emotions she didn't want to, all because of who he was. And the stupidest thing, he wouldn't even realize he'd done it.

She sighed and sat heavily at the kitchen table, knocking a small vase of pansies over in the process. Swearing she jumped up before the water splashed over the floor, grabbing a cloth she wiped up the mess and absently thought back on the afternoon they'd just experienced.

No one stopped them from leaving the building; they didn't even garner a look from the men who manned the after hours desk. Walking quickly they headed to where the car was hidden under an invisibility spell three alley's over. Their company liked to use muggle vehicles to lessen the magical currents left behind after apparitions. It ensured they couldn't be followed by a hunter, who was equivalent to a magic sniffer dog. It was only when they were in the relative safety of the car that he spoke to her.

"I can't believe you pulled that off. How in hell did you not slay Pierre where he stood?"

Hermione contemplated Draco for a moment before answering.

"As I said earlier, I researched and read all about the sword when we got the mission notes. Didn't you?"

He snorted. "It must have been slipped off my desk."

Sighing exasperatedly she explained in no uncertain terms he should be researching and reading their mission briefs. Then she went on to tell him that missions were not all based on Indiana Jones movies, which she then had to explain what they were to him as well. He held up his hands in defeat.

"Okay, okay bookworm. I'll read the damn briefing if it makes you happy. But it still doesn't answer my question now, and don't you dare make me wait till I read the blasted thing."

"Fine, but next time you will read all the briefs. Right, the sword of Azoth is generally known as the sword which wins battles right?" At his nod she continued. "Well what's not commonly known is it feeds off the bearers own will and mind set. Yes it may have slain thousands but that's only because deep down the wielder wanted it. I on the other hand didn't want to hurt anyone; I just wanted to get us out alive. So the sword won my personal battle. Does that make sense Mr. Too Busy To Read Vital Documents?"

He nodded again in understanding, then a puzzled look crossed his face.

"So if your heart and intentions are good, the sword will not harm and maim?"

She smiled broadly at him. She actually managed to teach him something.

"Hang on Granger, what would have happened if I pulled the sword?"

Her smile slipped. "I don't know Malfoy, I'm just glad we didn't have to find out your deepest desires."

He smirked at her. "Oh I actually do think you want to find out."

Her stomach fluttered madly, but before she could respond he continued talking.

"I hate to break it to you but Pierre will not take this slap to the face lightly, I think you may have just gotten us into a world of trouble."

"You know Malfoy, after Voldemort this guys a lightweight. It'll be fine."

Draco winced when she uttered the dark lord's name blithely. They never touched on his childhood trauma, and she didn't want to. No body in the world was the exact same person at almost thirty than what they were at sixteen. Hermione was much more interested in the person he was today, not to judge him for past sins. Though it still took more time to ignore Malfoys past indiscretions than it did with Blaise who also worked at the same company.

"I'm just saying he won't forget. Just watch yourself for the next few months, okay? Keep your wards up and don't talk to strangers."

Was he being serious? She'd looked after herself fine for the last ten years; she wasn't incompetent or lax with security. Trying not to huff Hermione stole a glance at him from the corner of her eye. He was so intent on driving in the insane traffic of New York he'd left an unguarded look of worry plain on his face. All ideas of anger left as she sat back thoughtfully. Who'd have thought Draco Malfoy finally cared about somebody else's hide other than his own. It took a minute to process it was her hide he cared about. This in turn made her beet red and stumble over the conversation until they reached the apparition point. It was one thing to know he wanted to sleep with her it was another that he might actually like her a little.

"Here Granger, give me the sword and head home, you look beat. I'll deal with the paperwork. You just sign off on it tomorrow."

She went to thank Draco for his kindness when he grabbed her wrist firmly. She looked up startled into his twinkling eyes. The phrase 'Trust me said the spider to the fly' flew through her mind. She should have know there was a catch, there always was.

"What I mean to say is go home and rest up; you're going to need stamina for what I have planned. I'll see you at eight. Oh and wear something nice…"

Hermione was left spluttering as he disappeared to the office. Wear something nice, what a bastard. That brought her back to her current panicky predicament.

She looked down at herself as she flung the cloth back at the sink. The dress she wore was simple yet flattering. Low cut at the back and almost obscenely at the front, Hermione still blushed red from the memory of the shop assistants low whistle. It flowed just below her knees and every movement made it swirl lusciously against her legs. She had never dressed with the intent of seduction before, it was a foreign concept and she still wasn't sure whether she should be wearing a bathrobe with nothing underneath. Surely her lack of experience had reached mythic proportions at work by now. Not that she was a virgin, she just didn't brag about her conquests like some. Damn Malfoy for putting her off balance like this, why did she care what he thought?

A curt knock at the door announced his arrival. Her stomach plummeted towards her feet and she began to tremble. A few stern words to herself got her moving, this was just a night to rid unresolved sexual tension, nothing more. She was in control, she was gorgeous and he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Oh Merlin, she was toast and he wasn't even through the door yet.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the hall mirror she stopped dead. Skin pale as moonlight and deep brown eyes large and swirling in exhilaration met her steady gaze. She blinked to eliminate the sight of her now flushed face. There was no shame in wanting Malfoy, none at all. Probably the shame comes later she considered wryly. He knocked again.

She opened the door slowly to see the object of her desire waiting patiently. He had obviously come straight from the shower as his hair was still damp and hung in his eyes. The sane part of her brain groaned in protest, he was just too much, her senses would surely overload and short out.

Beginning at her feet he looked her up and down thoroughly, leaving her breathless and heated more than if he'd just kissed her soundly. His face was unreadable, Hermione had no idea whether he approved or not. Raising an eyebrow she stared back at him, when he still said nothing she stepped aside to let him past. Damned if she would speak first, this was his game not hers.

He brushed against her as he made his way to the kitchen, making her dress tighten deliciously. She stifled a low moan and followed his retreating back. He too had dressed up, in a suit no less. He looked magnificent, it was obviously very expensive and tailor made. Nothing but the best for Draco, it made her wonder why he was here with her.

Draco strode over to her kitchen table and removed his jacket in one fluid motion. It was like watching moving art as he hung it on the back of a chair with a flick of his wrist. He turned his deep silver eyes towards her and she felt her resolve fade fast. Not that she had much to begin with anyway.

Heat rose between them, tangible in such an enclosed space. Tension ran rife alongside anticipation; they were so close it hurt. But maybe this was all a big joke. Maybe he didn't feel the same need gnawing away at his insides as she did. Hermione was shaken out of her inner ramblings with two deep liquid words,

"Undress me."

For a second she was stupefied, not a muscle would respond to her will, he wanted her to take control. Her wide eyes took in his overconfident stance, and for the first time she doubted her appeal. But a strange positive voice within her took over the fears and squashed them flat. Who knew where tonight might take them but for the first time in a long time Hermione Granger would live in the now. And now was telling her to undress him.

She moved ahead hesitantly at first but with each step she gained more poise. Looking up her breath stilled as she drank in his perfect aristocratic face. Draco still had not shown any true emotion; just his usual look of arrogant indifference graced his features. It was his public face, the one he showed the world on a daily basis. Well Hermione wasn't the world tonight and she wanted to replace that look with one of complete abandonment and desire. For all his teasing earlier that day, the much anticipated moment was upon them and it was blatantly obvious to Hermione he was just as unsure and nervous as her. He had reverted back to his usual proud façade, the one where he didn't let people get close to him. Well, she would see how long that lasted.

Angling forward she pressed herself against his taut body. Reaching up behind his neck she flicked his collar up to remove his tie. He leaned into her hand slightly as she touched the bare skin of his neck. It was an unconscious movement, something which showed he wasn't as in control as he pretended. She smiled slyly, knowing he would beg for her touch if that's what she wanted. But she wasn't cruel by nature, she wasn't a Malfoy.

Her hands slid back over his shoulders to the knot of his tie loosening it slowly. Too slow obviously. Draco grabbed it and ripped it off in one sharp tug throwing it across the room.

"Impatient aren't we?" Hermione grinned up at him.

Draco growled deep in the back of his throat making her shiver. She pushed herself against him craving the hardness of his length on her stomach. She swallowed sharply a stab of desire making her falter for a second.

Leaning up she nipped the side of his neck wanting only to inhale the raw masculine scent which was Malfoy. Christ, she was so excited and he hadn't moved his hands at all. His cheek began to twitch and she admired his sense of control, it was more than she possessed at the moment.

Moving back slightly she caught his gaze. Dark silver captured chocolate brown. Mesmerized Hermione found the top button of his shirt and began to unfasten it. Staring into Draco's steel grey eyes gave it a whole new level of intimacy. Hermione experienced a throb between her legs, it was coming on too quickly she needed to savor the moment more. Her fingers shook slightly as she pressed the button through the hole. Six more followed suit and his shirt was open.

Hermione took a deep breath and grasped it by the lapels pushing it back over his broad shoulders. Though she didn't remove it completely, effectively it trapped his arms by his side. They both knew he could get out in a second but that was the fun of the game, pretending.

Licking her lips seductively she took in his bare chest for the first time. He was a pure Adonis. Perfectly sculptured muscles showed how hard he worked, and sparse light hair trailed down his stomach into his suit pants. Hermione tentatively placed her hand against his lower abs and was rewarded with a tensing shudder. Leaning forward she flicked her tongue around his nipple, biting subtlety as her hand trailed down to the waist band of his trousers.

She let one finger dip below the tightness of his underwear, he gasped and jolted slightly. She hadn't even touched him and he was barely in control of his actions. Desire blinded her and she bit the inside of her cheek for clarity. The slight metallic taste of blood infiltrated her senses and she regained some power over the situation. Swallowing hard she continued to lathe his chest while pressing into him.

"Gods Hermione." He managed to groan between gritted teeth, he wanted to move but didn't want to at the same time. She was getting drunk on power.

Snapping his pants open she grasped both underwear and trousers and pulled them down in one swift motion. Hermione ended up on her knees in front of Draco. Taking him in her mouth she pleasured him beyond comprehension. His small growls and groans urged her on until she moved faster. He felt on edge.

Instantaneously Draco pulled her away with a deep rumble, he looked down at her shaking his head like she was a naughty girl.

"What is it Draco? Do I disappoint?" She said it with a small secretive smile knowing he was as turned on as her.

"Never," with that one word hanging in the air he pulled her to her feet and crushed her against his chest. Looking deep into her eyes he whispered, "Your turn"

She felt beyond naughty now; she didn't think she would last if he was to undress her.

He turned her around so his body pressed up against her back, she shuddered faintly, and berated herself for showing him how affected she was. She let her head loll against his shoulder inhaling his scent again, he was ridiculously intoxicating. His hand trailed up the side of her body, slowly, painstakingly until he slid it inside the v of her dress cupping her nakedness. Hermione gasped forgetting momentarily how perfectly his hand molded her. Just as she tried to complete a coherent thought he bent over and licked her from shoulder blade to earlobe. She trembled where she stood; suddenly she was wearing too many clothes.

He bit her earlobe softly and she felt his grin against her as she made small whimpers in her throat. He was entirely too smug, but he deserved to be, she was spontaneously combusting.

Suddenly he brutally pushed her forward. Holding out her hands she smacked down onto the table top hard. The pins and needles on her hands reminded her she was dealing with Malfoy, and she loved every second of it. He thrust his thigh between her legs parting them wide viciously. She was losing control; her breasts pushed into the table tingling and aware.

He pulled her dress up over her hips and she writhed involuntary. Draco's low chuckle made her face blaze. She was now a wanton woman at the mercy of the Slytherin Sex God. Was she blooming mad? Hermione wasn't wearing much in the way of underwear and his low intake of breath alerted her to the fact he appreciated it. Swiftly she felt a small pressure and then a twang as her underwear was hastily ripped from her body. She saw them flutter down next to his discarded tie. Merlin she wanted him, needed him, no she craved him. It burned deep inside of her she thought she'd cry out from the sheer frustration of it all. She could barely keep still.

She tried to drive herself back into him, but his large hand on her back held her firm. What the hell was he waiting for? And engraved invitation? She yelled out in exasperation just as his hand met the flesh between her legs. She squirmed, Merlin she wouldn't last long at all.

His fingers teased her mercilessly whilst the other still applied pressure to her lower back. The combination of bliss and immobility thrilled her to no end; she realized she was his prisoner. Hell, she had no thoughts of escaping, ever. She imagined what they would look like, her bent over pushed face first into the table while Draco Malfoy tried to send her into oblivion. It was almost enough she saw stars. Unexpectedly he removed his hand and she cried out in shock.

"God, No." Damn was that her voice that so husky and breathless, and needy?

"What's that Granger? You want me to stop?"

"Arsehole."

"Beg me; I want to hear my name on those gorgeous lips pleading me for your release."

She would usually get offended at his arrogant attitude, but right now it sent spikes of lust straight through her. Merlin she did want to beg him, but she would not be so easily broken. She shook her head vehemently. Christ, she just wanted him to touch her again.

"Is that a no? Oh Granger, I'll have you begging by the end of the night, mark my words."

With that he dropped to his knees and licked a trail straight through her hot centre. He had both hands splayed on her waist holding her steady as his ministrations slowly undid her sensibilities. She began wriggling uncontrollably as his tongue danced around her. There was no way she could hold off the blinding white light of her release. She screamed his name, oh god it was exquisite agony. Shards of lust flew through her; she saw white and exploded in a mass of quivering nerves.

"Draco, oh Merlin Draco, that was…" She trailed off speechless. Before she could completely come down and lose the delicious content feeling he wrenched her off the table. Spinning her around so quickly she thought she'd fall, but he held her in his secure strong arms. He bent over and kissed his way up her neck making her shiver in gratification.

"Shattering is the word I believe you're looking for. Do you know how hot it is to hear my name on your lips as you unravel?"

She held her breath as his lips finally captured her own in a searing kiss. She was officially made of liquid bones. He was all that held her together, without Draco, there was no Hermione in this instant. She stilled in shock at her thoughts where did that come from? One orgasm did not make her lose her self. His hands cupped her face and she looked up into his eyes which at the moment resembled hot mercury. He was drowning in desire, desire for her. Power like holding the sword flowed through her veins. It hit her like a drug, only she could give him the release he craved. Only Hermione Granger could satisfy Draco Malfoy tonight.

He lowered her down until she was lying against the cold wood of the table. Then grasping her ankles in his hands he lifted them up until they were wrapped around his neck. She could see a vein throbbing from his shoulder to his ear; he was at the edge of his control. Hermione smiled up at him, Merlin he was beautiful.

Before she could think he plunged straight into her. She arched her back up off the table and shrieked; it hurt but no where near enough for her to make him stop. It hurt perfectly. She needed more. He roared in rapture.

"Merlin Hermione, you're so beautiful." His voice was strained and wavering from trying to keep himself in check.

She felt intense pressure building inside and wanted to help Draco on his way. Who was she kidding; she craved to see him lose himself in orgasm, it was the one moment in life somebody was completely vulnerable in front of another. She started to make loud keening noises and knew she was at the precipice again.

"You're so unbelievably stunning. Oh God, I want to watch you undo around me."

As she felt the familiar pleasure wrap around her body she cried out his name again. His guttural scream of release pushed her over the edge and she writhed in ecstasy. After a second his heavy boneless weight collapsed on top of her, breathing profoundly.

He moved his head slightly and placed a soft light kiss just behind her ear. She smiled in response at his sweet gesture and laughed as he whispered,

"You little minx, I demand a rematch."

"Hmmm, sorry Draco, what was that? I was lost in thought; you see I have this new adjustable shower attachment…"

She got no further before he spirited her off the table and all but dashed to the bathroom.

Several hours later and every room in her apartment sampled they lay in a sweaty tangle amongst her sheets, laughing and teasing each other until her eyes began drooping of their own accord.

"Hey Granger,"

She opened one sleepy eye and rolled over slightly so she could gaze up at him.

"What?"

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night."

She stiffened a little then relaxed as his hand rubbed her arm in slow long strokes. It was comforting and she couldn't believe how one crazy day had changed her opinions and feelings for him so much. She actually admitted to liking the annoying prat now. But where exactly did she want this to go? He frowned a little and reached over tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She shivered and pressed her face into his hand.

"I don't know Draco…"

"Don't. I've waited a long time to do this properly." 

"Do what?"

"Ask you on a date." He smirked at her and this time she found it adorable. Oh no, too much of his attention and she'd be a goner. Maybe she should take a chance.

"A date hey? How about you let me think about it?" With that she lay back down and got comfortable. He growled and pulled her into his arms and spooned up behind her embracing her tightly. She felt cozy, safe and beyond sated. As she drifted off into a contented sleep she heard a small murmur in her ear,

"Go on Granger, I dare you."

A/N: Well folks there it is…. I really, really hope you liked it! I love this pairing they are both so stubborn and never want to give an inch! So please let me know what you thought. If lots of people like it I have a plot bunny sequel madly running around in my head, so if you would like to see more let me know This is also posted at Adult Fan Fiction with a slightly smuttier sex scene, the rest of the story is identical.

So once again a huge thank you to everybody who took the time to read my little story and those who reviewed. And an extra special thanks to those wonderful people who reviewed the second chapter, scoobysnakz, GreenEyedVixen, rec2527, ihatetosayitoldyouso and icereader129, you guys are great!!


End file.
